


Еда и прочие непристойности

by trololonasty



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Culture, Culture Shock, Developing Friendships, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pre-Het, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Нийоте вполне нравилась её соседка по комнате ровно до тех пор, пока она с ней не познакомилась.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 2





	Еда и прочие непристойности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lunch and Other Obscenities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205) by [Rheanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheanna/pseuds/Rheanna). 



Нийоте вполне нравилась её соседка по комнате ровно до тех пор, пока она с ней не познакомилась. 

На тот момент она провела в академии Звёздного флота меньше дня и успела только зарегистрироваться, получить свою новенькую красную кадетскую униформу, загрузить несметное количество путеводителей и инструкций на планшет, а затем отправилась бродить по кампусу, испытывая лёгкий восторг каждый раз, когда с помощью только что полученного пропуска получала доступ к очередному зданию, библиотеке или лаборатории. Изучение местности так увлекло её, что, только когда толпа стала рассеиваться, а солнце опустилось за мост Золотые Ворота, Нийота вдруг поняла, что единственным местом, куда она ещё не ходила, была её собственная комната. 

Усевшись на ступени Зала Джи, она достала планшет и пролистала кучу файлов, чтобы найти документ, где значилось её распределение. В академии Звёздного флота было принято называть общежития в честь именитых деятелей и основателей Федерации, так что следующие четыре года Нийоте предстояло провести в общежитии Сурак с кадетом по имени Гейла Уху с Ориона. 

Это последнее обстоятельство ввело Нийоту в некоторое замешательство. Орион не входил в состав Федерации: хоть официально он и придерживался нейтралитета, но там до сих пор процветало рабство, а торговля разумными существами означала, что политические отношения с ним были, мягко говоря, прохладными. Будучи уроженкой Найроби, одного из крупнейших населённых пунктов Африки, Нийоте доводилось общаться или хотя бы видеть представителей самых разнообразных видов. Но она ни разу не встречала… она сбилась с мысли, осознав, что даже не знает, как правильно называть жителей Ориона. Орионит? Орионец? 

Что ж, решила она, как раз это можно и перво-наперво выяснить, чтобы положить начало разговору. А потом, когда они познакомятся поближе, Гейла расскажет ей, почему выбрала именно Звёздный флот, а не аналогичную организацию на Орионе, и совсем скоро будет казаться, словно они знают друг друга всю жизнь. Нийоте подумалось, что будет странно впервые в жизни делить с кем-то комнату, но она не сомневалась, что привыкнет к этому, и уже могла представить, как они станут одалживать друг у друга одежду и поддерживать друг друга в периоды предэкзаменационного стресса. Улыбнувшись этой мысли, она встала, отряхнулась от пыли и быстрым шагом направилась через кампус. 

Когда она пришла в общежитие, там царила тишина, так как большинство студентов разместились в течение дня и уже разошлись по разным вечеринкам и мероприятиям, организованным их факультетами. Но индикатор на панели комнаты 364.3 горел зелёным, что, согласно руководству для студентов академии, означало, что внутри кто-то есть, однако посетителям вход разрешён. Возможно, подумала Нийота, Гейла решила подождать свою соседку, прежде чем пойти на организованное инженерным факультетом мероприятие. Это было очень мило с её стороны, и Нийота решила, что они обязательно подружатся. 

А затем она вошла в комнату.

Двое обнажённых людей: розовокожий мужчина и зеленокожая женщина – бурно занимались сексом на одной из кроватей. 

На какое-то время Нийота потеряла дар речи и просто пялилась на происходящее: единственная не впавшая в ступор клетка её мозга, по всей вероятности, решила, что самое главное сейчас – это понять, как Гейле (наверняка зеленокожая женщина была она – кто _ещё_ это мог быть?) удалось задрать ноги так сильно. Потому что угол был настолько тупым, что мама не горюй. 

— _Ебать_ , — наконец произнесла Нийота. Ругалась она нечасто, но в данной ситуации это едва считалось, так как формально она всего лишь констатировала факт. 

Повернув голову на звук, Гейла только сейчас заметила свою соседку. Но вместо смущения или хотя бы лёгкого беспокойства на её лице появилась лучезарная улыбка.

— Ох, — удалось вымолвить ей между резкими, сдавленными вздохами. — Ты, должно – _ах_ – быть, Нийота – _ох_ – мы уже скоро – а, _а_ – закончим – о, о, _о!_

Откинув голову назад и выгнув спину, она громко и несдержанно кончила. Её партнёр сделал ещё пару толчков, прежде чем по нему пробежала дрожь и он рухнул на Гейлу, издав утробный звук полнейшего удовлетворения, уложив голову на одну из её округлых, идеальных грудей. 

— О, эй, а который час? — спросила Гейла. 

Отдалённая, немного впавшая в истерику разумная часть Нийоты отметила, что у неё единственной из присутствующих были часы, поэтому она ответила:

— Сейчас двадцать часов.

Гейла нахмурилась и произнесла нечто похожее на «Жевать!», а затем слегка шлёпнула парня по заднице.

— Мне пора собираться. Давай, двигай.

Он что-то проворчал, но Гейла начала извиваться, пытаясь из-под него выбраться, так что оставаться в прежнем положении стало уже невозможно. Встав, он потянулся с осоловелой, предовольной улыбкой.

— Могу я воспользоваться твоей ванной?

И тут Нийота сорвалась.

— Нет! Нет, ты не можешь воспользоваться её ванной, потому что это и моя ванная тоже, и я там даже ещё не была! Просто… уходи!

— Чувствительная какая, — пробормотал парень, и, вероятно, он был бы куда более раздражён её поведением, если бы не находился под действием посткоитальных эндорфинов. Он всё ещё продолжал улыбаться, когда проходил мимо Нийоты, направляясь к выходу. Понизив голос, он доверительно сообщил ей: 

— _Обожаю_ Звёздный флот. 

— _Вон_ , — скомандовала Нийота. 

Когда дверь за ним затворилась, она перевела взгляд обратно на Гейлу, которая, так и не одевшись, собирала свои огненного цвета кудри в пучок.

— Не возражаешь, если я первая приму душ? Я должна кое-где быть через двадцать минут. 

— Индикатор горел _зелёным_. — Нийота прекрасно понимала, что говорит невпопад, но её это уже совсем не волновало.

Гейла замерла, по всей видимости, только осознав, что что-то всё-таки было не так.

— Ну… да.

— Зелёным, — повторила Нийота. — Ты что, _хотела_ , чтобы я застукала тебя во время секса?

— Не особо, — озадаченно ответила Гейла, хмурясь. — Ты расстроилась, что мы тебя не позвали? Знаешь, я бы обязательно предложила, только вот сегодня у меня времени в обрез. 

Дыши глубже, внушала себе Нийота. Вдох и выдох. Она не была какой-нибудь несмышлёной простушкой из отдалённых человеческих колоний: в её группе в детском саду было три андорианца и один телларит, так что она точно знала, как вести себя в случае неожиданного столкновения социальных норм. 

Она произнесла чрезвычайно медленно:

— Сексуальные отношения в моей культуре табуированы. Большинство землян считает их крайне личными, и, если нам с тобой предстоит делить комнату, тебе нужно с этим считаться. 

— Да, конечно, — ответила Гейла, но Нийота видела, что она её не слушала. Всё её внимание было сконцентрировано на небольшой косметичке, в которой она рылась, по всей вероятности, в поисках дополнительных заколок.

— Ты читала какие-нибудь подготовительные материалы, высланные академией? — спросила Нийота. — Там был целый раздел о земной культуре для пришельцев.

— Я подумала, что разберусь на месте, — ответила та, продолжая закалывать волосы. — И пока что все были очень милы.

«Даже не сомневаюсь», — кисло подумала Нийота, вспоминая ухмыляющегося кадета. Бросив на пол сумку с вещами, она села на незапачканную кровать. 

В животе заурчало, и Нийота вспомнила, что, увлекшись исследованием кампуса, а после – торопясь в общежитие, чтобы познакомиться с соседкой, она пропустила свой первый ужин в академической столовой. Открыв сумку, она достала оттуда контейнер с едой, который мама положила ей перед отъездом. Тогда ей было стыдно думать, что она приедет в академию Звёздного флота с приготовленным мамой обедом, но сейчас она была ей за это безгранично благодарна. Она открыла крышку и, достав ложку, зачерпнула щедрую порцию мбаази. Его вкус – специфическое сочетание сладкого кокосового молока и острого чили – живо напомнил ей о доме, и, когда она смахнула выступившие слёзы, виной тому была не одна только острота блюда. На мгновение ей больше всего на свете захотелось, открыв глаза, очутиться дома за ужином с родителями, а не в комнате сан-францисского общежития, которую она делила с инопланетной сексуальной маньячкой. 

— Что ты _делаешь_?

Нийота распахнула глаза. Гейла смотрела на неё с выражением, которое в равной степени выражало ужас и отвращение. 

— Ужинаю, — ответила она с набитым мбаази ртом. Разговаривать, не прожевав, было дурным тоном, но, с другой стороны, Гейла, кажется, не очень-то ценила личное пространство, и крошечная, ребяческая часть Нийоты подумала, что если Гейлу это задело, то она сама виновата.

Только вот Гейла, судя по всему, была не просто задета. Казалось, она была оскорблена. 

Она резко и практически бессознательно прикрыла рот рукой, до смешного выкатив глаза. Её щёки потемнели и приобрели болотный оттенок.

— Это, — заявила она, не отнимая руки ото рта, — _отвратительно_.

— Это, — возразила Нийота, проглотив то, что жевала, — приготовила моя мама. — Она протянула ей ещё почти полный контейнер. — Хочешь?

— Ты… ты… _жевалка_! — взвизгнула Гейла, отходя подальше в омерзении.

И вот как Нийота узнала, что, хоть у орионцев не было совершенно никаких запретов касательно секса, у них было _до черта_ много запретов касательно еды и приёма пищи, и она умудрилась нарушить их все.

***

Когда офицер Звёздного флота, ответственная за распределение и содержание, которую, согласно табличке на двери кабинета, звали Дайан Маза, пришла на работу следующим утром, Нийота уже её поджидала.

— Моя соседка по комнате – помешанная на сексе эксгибиционистка с фобией еды, — сообщила она. — Вы должны меня переселить.

Маза на это никак не отреагировала. Она окинула Нийоту холодным оценивающим взглядом, в котором без слов читалось, что она не просто всякое повидала на своём веку – она повидала всякое _плюс_ ещё некоторое дерьмо, и потому любые попытки её впечатлить заранее были обречены на провал.

— Проходите, и мы это обсудим, — сказала она.

Десять минут спустя, когда Нийота поведала ей всю печальную историю, Маза откинулась в кресле и наклонила голову набок.

— Вам известно, — произнесла она, — что кадет Уху – единственная уроженка Ориона, в настоящее время обучающаяся в академии. 

Пытаясь сохранять как можно более мирный тон, Нийота ответила:

— Я знаю, что ей приходится нелегко…

— На этой планете проживает восемь миллиардов человек, с которыми у вас общая планетная культура, — перебила её Маза. — Мне кажется, это означает, что, скорее всего, вам этого не понять.

— Мне пришлось ужинать в коридоре!

— Весьма печально, — сухо отозвалась Маза.

— Слушайте, нас поселили вместе только потому, что кому-то пришло в голову записать её фамилию на стандарте практически как мою. Нельзя ли написать «Уху» через «в»? — Нийота была на грани отчаяния. — Вот, послушайте: Вуху. Почти одно и то же. 

— Кадет Ухура, если бы мы могли по собственному желанию изменять других так, чтобы нам с ними было комфортнее, галактика была бы куда более мирным, но крайне скучным местом. — Маза глазами пробежалась по экрану компьютера, на котором в настоящий момент отображалось весьма короткое досье Нийоты. — Вижу, вы решили выбрать службу связи.

— Да.

— В таком случае я предлагаю вам смотреть на это как на своё первое практическое задание.

— Но…

Маза остановила её взмахом руки.

— Если через месяц вы всё ещё будете настаивать на переезде, то придёте ко мне и я вам его устрою. Но прежде чем решиться на это, подумайте над тем, что в будущем Звёздный флот будет требовать от вас жить и успешно сотрудничать с различными разумными существами, чьи культуры будут отличаться от вашей. Короче говоря: если вы не хотите иметь дело с теми, кто не совсем похож на вас, вы выбрали не ту профессию. 

Нийота моргнула, но ничего не ответила. В пособиях Звёздного флота много говорилось о роли офицера связи. Она заключалась не только в том, чтобы управлять хвалёной коммуникационной панелью; связист был ещё и штатным экспертом по не входящим в Федерацию культурам, специалистом, к которому капитан обращался за советом в непростых ситуациях. В ходе миссий в дальнем космосе связист зачастую был единственным подобием обученного дипломата на борту корабля.

Специалист по коммуникации, бегущая прочь стоит ей только столкнуться с незнакомой культурой, долго не протянет. 

Нийота медленно кивнула и встала.

— Понимаю. Спасибо, что уделили мне время.

— Рада помочь, — непринуждённо отозвалась Маза. — О, и кадет Ухура? Возможно, вам стоит почитать об истории и культуре Ориона. Насколько мне известно, в нашей библиотеке есть замечательная подборка. 

«Не сомневаюсь, — думала Нийота, выходя из кабинета Мазы, — но готова поспорить, что там нет ни одной поваренной книги».

***

Последовавшие переговоры были не из лёгких.

— Никакой сексуальной активности, когда я здесь, — заявила Нийота. — Если хочешь кого-то привести, то должна предупредить меня не позднее, чем за двадцать четыре часа, чтобы я могла куда-нибудь уйти. 

Гейла надулась и ткнула пальцем в Нийоту. 

— Ладно, но ты должна обещать, что не будешь есть и пить в комнате. 

— Когда тебя нет… 

— Всё равно я почую, когда приду, — перебила та с явным отвращением. — Когда я здесь, ты не будешь ничего засовывать в свой, ну, ты знаешь… — она неопределённо помахала руками, что, по всей видимости, должно было означать «рот», — на моих глазах. 

— Я не собираюсь выходить из комнаты ради глотка воды. 

— Можешь закрыться в ванной, — сказала Гейла, пробормотав себе под нос: — Как все цивилизованные люди. 

— Хорошо, — согласилась Нийота. Несколько секунд прошло в ледяном молчании. — Договорились? 

— Кажется, да, — неохотно произнесла Гейла, хмурясь. 

— Прекрасно, — Нийота улыбнулась – холодно и фальшиво. — Видишь? Мы уже начинаем ладить.

***

Месяц прошёл без каких-либо происшествий, и Нийота так и не пошла к Мазе. Дело было не в том, что она нашла общий язык с Гейлой – атмосфера, когда они обе находились в комнате, была примерно настолько же расслабленной, как в нейтральной зоне между Федерацией и Ромулом, – но их отношения достигли уровня ледяного взаимоприятия. Если следующие четыре года пройдут в том же духе, она переживёт, решила Нийота. Однажды, возвращаясь из библиотеки поздно вечером, она проходила мимо открытой комнаты, где два кадета, землянка и андорианка, сидя бок о бок на одной кровати, смеялись над чем-то, что одна из них только что сказала. На какое-то мгновение её горло сдавил спазм, но она быстро прошагала дальше и старалась больше не думать об этом.

По правде говоря, Нийота едва ли бывала в комнате, всё своё время отдавая учёбе, легкоатлетическим и полевым тренировкам, походам в библиотеку и репетициям академического хора. И их обеих это вполне устраивало. 

Всё бы так и шло своим чередом, если бы не приближающиеся экзамены старшекурсников: в библиотеке стало куда оживлённее, и Нийоте, скромной первокурснице, пришлось отказаться от своего любимого места на верхнем уровне в пользу явно стрессующего кадета, который готовился к экзамену по звёздной картографии. У неё не осталось иного выбора, кроме как заниматься в комнате, что привело к осознанию, что Гейла проводила там почти каждый вечер и при этом она не занималась ни учёбой, ни невообразимо атлетическим сексом, а просто… торчала там, лежа на кровати и пялясь в потолок. Первую неделю Нийота лишь мечтала о том, чтобы она нашла себе какое-нибудь занятие в другом месте, не в последнюю очередь потому, что ей надоело закрываться в ванной каждый раз, когда она хотела попить. 

В середине второй недели, когда Нийота слонялась в фойе общежития Сурак, куда была изгнана со своей чашкой кофе, мимо неё прошла группа из примерно двадцати кадетов; смеясь и болтая, они все вместе покинули кампус. Некоторых из них Нийота знала по межфакультетским мероприятиям, на которые ходила в начале семестра, и это вкупе с обрывками разговора об оптимизации преобразования дилития и коэффициентах варпа позволило ей заключить, что все они были с инженерного. 

— Кажется, твои однокурсники пошли развлекаться, — сказала она, когда вернулась в комнату. 

Гейла лежала на кровати лицом к стене. Она что-то неопределённо промычала в ответ, но не пошевелилась. «Ладно, — подумала Нийота. — Как знаешь». 

— Ты присоединишься? — Нийота изо всех сил принялась внушать ей, чтобы она ответила «да». Мысль о том, что она весь вечер сможет наслаждаться комнатой в одиночестве, казалась ей весьма притягательной. Можно скачать пару фильмов с сервера развлечений и есть чипсы и попкорн, лежа в кровати. Можно даже накрошить на простыни, если захочется. Настоящий рай. 

— Они приглашали, — ответила Гейла спустя мгновение. — Я отказалась.

Разочарование пробило брешь в тонко выверенном, вежливом фасаде Нийоты. 

— Почему? Только не говори, что у тебя на сегодня запланирован ещё один бурный вечер жалости к себе. Если тебя кто-то бросил, пора уже с этим смириться. 

— Никто меня не бросал. 

— Тогда почему ты никогда никуда не ходишь? — продолжала докапываться Нийота в приступе раздражения. 

Гейла перевернулась на спину, и, к своему глубочайшему удивлению, Нийота увидела влажные дорожки на её щеках: она плакала. 

— Потому что вы, люди, только и делаете, что едите и пьёте. Сегодня они пошли есть эти круглые сырные лепёшки, которые вы так любите… 

— Пиццу, — механически подсказала Нийота. 

— ...А после они пойдут куда-то, где будут потреблять ферментированные напитки в компании кучи других людей, и я всё равно не так уж хорошо знаю остальных кадетов с инженерного, потому что они все подружились во время этого отвратительного занятия, когда все едят друг перед другом… 

— Мы называем это ужином, — заметила Нийота, но Гейла её не слушала. 

— И мне приходится принимать эти дурацкие подавители феромонов, от которых у меня постоянно болит голова, и я скучаю по своим клановым сёстрам, и я была на седьмом небе от счастья, когда попала в Звёздный флот, но всё оказалось совсем не так, как я думала, и я не могу, я просто… всё должно было быть по-другому. 

Возможно, у неё нашлось бы, что ещё сказать, но тут она вдруг судорожно всхлипнула и зарыдала, свернувшись в плотный комочек печали, наряженный в красную кадетскую униформу. 

Какое-то время Нийота стояла как вкопанная, не зная, что делать. Она подумала, что, может быть, ей стоит сходить за какой-нибудь её подругой, но потом осознала, что не знает, с кем она дружит и есть ли у неё вообще друзья. В конце концов она подошла и села рядом с ней на кровать. Гейла не отреагировала, и тогда Нийота легонько коснулась её плеча. 

— Эй, ты чего. Всё хорошо. 

— Нет, не хорошо, — возразила та безропотно и разбито. — Клановый матриарх была права: мне не стоило приезжать.

Родители Нийоты радовались и гордились, когда узнали, что её приняли в Звёздный флот. Некоторые дальние родственники выказали неодобрение: никто не ожидал, что дочь скульптура и композитора изберёт карьеру военного. Но родители поддерживали её на каждом шагу, и неожиданно она засомневалась, смогла ли бы справиться без их поддержки. Она сходила за коробкой салфеток и протянула их Гейле, которая кивнула в знак благодарности и громко высморкалась. 

— Ты уже была в музее де Янга? — спросила Нийота. 

Гейла шмыгнула носом, озадаченная резкой сменой темы разговора. 

— Художественном музее? Нет. 

— Тогда давай сходим вместе. Ты и я. Прямо сейчас. Мой доклад по семантике может подождать до завтра. 

— Не знаю, — пробормотала Гейла. — Я не большой фанат искусства. 

— Честно говоря, я тоже, — призналась Нийота. — Но если мне что и известно о музеях, так это то, что в них никому не разрешается пить и есть.

***

— Ладно, — произнесла Нийота, — твоя очередь.

Гейла внимательно посмотрела на висящую на стене картину. 

— Я вижу скалу. Скалу, окружённую гигантскими летающими треугольниками. Скорее всего, эти летающие треугольники символичны. 

Наклонив голову набок, Нийота попыталась хоть что-то разобрать в буйстве красок и форм. 

— И что же, по-твоему, они символизируют? 

— Не знаю. Враждебное отношение художника к геометрическим фигурам, наверное. Возможно, на него в детстве напал безумный шестигранник.

Нийота расхохоталась, её смех громким эхом разлетелся по просторному залу, и она поспешила взять себя в руки. Но беспокоиться не стоило: стоял поздний вечер, и помимо них с Гейлой в галерее было мало посетителей. Поход в музей де Янга, самый известный художественный музей Сан-Франциско на протяжении вот уже более трёх столетий, обернулся куда лучше, чем она смела надеяться. Нийоте очень скоро стало совершенно ясно, что ни она, ни Гейла ни черта не знали об искусстве, так что их выделанные попытки с умом комментировать увиденные полотна плавно превратились в своего рода игру, в ходе которой они пытались как можно более невразумительно их интерпретировать. У Гейлы получалось лучше: её чувство юмора было жизнерадостным и немного абсурдным. За последние несколько часов Нийота смеялась больше, чем с тех пор… Что ж, с тех пор, как поступила в академию. 

— Просто стыд какой-то, что я так плохо во всём этом разбираюсь, — заметила Нийота, когда они двинулись в следующую секцию выставки. — Мой отец – скульптор, — пояснила она. 

— А остальные из твоего клана? Кто-нибудь из них в Звёздном флоте? 

— Двоюродный брат матери, но я его никогда не видела. 

— Как странно… — начала было Гейла, но затем умолкла, вероятно, опасаясь, что её слова могут нанести новую обиду. 

— Что странно? — подтолкнула её Нийота. 

Гейла замялась, но затем сказала: 

— Ты никогда не видела некоторых членов своего клана. У нас дома жить вдали от клана… в общем, никто никогда не станет так делать. Только если у них не останется иного выбора.

Нийота задумалась. Гейла подала заявку в Звёздный флот, зная, что расстанется со своей семьёй на годы. Неудивительно, что здесь служило так мало орионцев. Принять такое решение было вряд ли просто. 

— Насколько большими обычно бывают кланы? Сколько человек в твоём? 

— У меня довольно маленький клан, — ответила Гейла. — Нас всего двести пятьдесят три. 

— Дома нас четверо. Ну, теперь уже трое. Сестра переехала, когда вышла замуж. Я по ней скучаю. 

Визиты и голограммы – это, конечно, неплохо, но всё-таки не то же самое, как когда Илайна жила в соседней комнате. Без неё дома было слегка пустовато. 

— Да, — с тоской согласилась Гейла. — Я тоже скучаю по своим братьям и сёстрам первого и второго круга. 

Нийота хотела поподробнее расспросить её о том, как устроены орионские кланы, но Гейла её опередила: 

— Ладно, но вот этого я не понимаю. 

Проследив линию её взгляда, Нийота увидела картину, на которой мужчина и женщина были изображены в страстном объятии. Различить можно было только руки и головы; всё остальное было укрыто богато украшенной тканью, чувственно их обволакивавшей. Одна рука женщины покоилась на голове мужчины, который ладонью касался её щеки, другой она притягивала его за шею, с закрытыми глазами ожидая, когда их губы сольются в поцелуе. 

— Это довольно знаменитая картина, — пояснила Нийота. — Она была написана в двадцатом веке Густавом Климтом. Называется «Поцелуй».

— Не могу понять, как у вас может быть столько запретов насчёт секса, когда вы вешаете подобные картины в музеи и поощряете людей ходить и смотреть на них. — Гейла потерянно нахмурилась. — Если бы в вашей культуре просто не говорили о сексе, что ж, это было бы странно, но хотя бы ясно. Но это не так. Почему считается нормальным выставлять такие картины на всеобщее обозрение и снимать головидео о людях, которые занимаются сексом, потом ругаются о сексе, а потом снова занимаются сексом, но не в порядке вещей подойти к кому-то и напрямую спросить, хотят ли они заняться сексом? 

Нийота поморщилась, не в силах сдержаться. 

— Ты так делала? 

Гейла вздохнула так выразительно, что Нийота решила, что её ответ, скорее всего, утвердителен. 

— Не понимаю, — повторила она. — Это ведь просто секс. Это весело и приятно, и я не понимаю, почему ваш вид раздувает из него такую проблему.

Нийота открыла рот, чтобы выдать объяснение, но тут же поняла, что его нет. 

— Существует целый свод правил, которые все здесь знают, — заключила Гейла, — и каждый раз, когда мне кажется, что я их наконец разгадала, происходит что-то такое, из чего становится понятно, что это совсем не так.

Шли секунды, а Нийота молчала, думая о том, каково это было бы, если бы ей пришлось лететь на Орион, чтобы вступить в академию Звёздного флота – каково это было бы, если бы она была единственной землянкой на всей планете. Возможно, по началу все были бы дружелюбны и приглашали бы её на свои оргии, чтобы познакомиться поближе, но ей пришлось бы отвечать на эти приглашения отказом, потому что ей было бы слишком непривычно и некомфортно отказываться от убеждений и социальных норм, в которых её вырастили. И в конце концов, полагала Нийота, её бы перестали приглашать вовсе и предоставили бы самой себе.

— Знаешь, — медленно произнесла она, — если ты хочешь о чём-то узнать, ты можешь спросить меня.

Гейла отвела взгляд, её лицо омрачилось.

— Да ладно, я не хочу ненароком оскорбить тебя.

Почувствовав неловкость, Нийота переступила с ноги на ногу.

— Полагаю, я слишком… бурно отреагировала в первый день.

— Да и я тоже. 

На несколько мгновений воцарилась тишина. А затем Нийота сказала:

— Ты только не оборачивайся, но на стене позади тебя висит натюрморт с фруктами. 

Гейла скривилась.

— У меня дома, чтобы смотреть на такое, надо получить письменное разрешение от министра культуры.

— Пойдём, — заключила Нийота. — Найдём, в каком зале у них висит обнажёнка.

***

— Целоваться на людях? — спросила Гейла.

Нийота призадумалась.

— Приемлемо. В большинстве случаев. Можно спокойно целовать щёки, руки, губы – только без языка. Французские поцелуи могут привлечь внимание. 

Кивнув, Гейла стилусом накарябала что-то в своём планшете, от усердия высунув язык.

— Секс в общественных местах?

— Нет. Нет, нет и ещё раз нет.

Рука Гейлы замерла над экраном.

— Ой.

Нийота поморщилась.

— Где?

— Эм. Нам, наверное, какое-то время лучше заниматься в другой библиотеке. 

Схватив подушку с кровати, Нийота швырнула её в противоположный конец комнаты.

— Мне нравилась антропологическая библиотека!

Гейла поймала подушку и, перевернувшись на спину, удобно на ней устроилась.

— И было бы неплохо не появляться в лаборатории планетоведения. 

В отместку Нийота открыла ящик прикроватного столика, достала яблоко, которое хранила там как раз для таких случаев, и впилась в него с громким чавканьем. 

— Фууу! — изобразила рвотные позывы Гейла. — Это отвратительно! Меня тошнит!

Нийота ухмыльнулась и откусила ещё.

***

Само собой, Гейла не питалась в академической столовой. У неё были на этот счёт особые договорённости, о которых Нийота благоразумно не расспрашивала. Что-то подсказывало ей, что подобный вопрос был бы сродни тому, чтобы спросить кого-нибудь, как ему больше всего нравится мастурбировать.

Но, даже несмотря на то, что в отсутствии Гейлы выражать отвращение, вызываемое совместным потреблением пищи, было некому, Нийота, должно быть, самую малость начала проникаться её убеждениями, потому что по какой-то причине обеденные перерывы перестали быть прежними. 

Сказать по правде, всё заключалось в мелочах: крошечных деталях, на которые пару месяцев назад она бы даже не обратила внимания. Например, кадет с командного, который сидел у окна, постоянно разговаривал с набитым ртом, так что Нийоте были отчётливо видны вылетающие крошечные капельки слюны и пережёванной пищи, блестящие в ярких отблесках солнца. Или вот бородатый кадет: остатки еды неизменно оставались у него между носом и верхней губой. Её напрягали даже те, кто ел аккуратно: к примеру, аурелианка, у которой в два раза больше времени уходило на то, чтобы почистить свои жвала после еды, чем на непосредственное поглощение пищи. 

Теперь Нийота с большей придирчивостью относилась к тому, с кем сидеть за обедом. 

— Вы не будете против, если я сяду с вами, коммандер Спок? 

Он в одиночестве занимал столик в самом дальнем конце столовой. Можно было бы подумать, что единственный в академии преподаватель-вулканец должен был выделяться из толпы как ввиду своего происхождения, так и ввиду того, что он был единственным офицером среди моря красных кадетских униформ. Однако замкнутый и сдержанный Спок, казалось, сливался с окружающей обстановкой; если бы он не читал курс продвинутой фонологии (который Нийота уже определила для себя как обязательный), она бы в его сторону даже не взглянула. Ей стало интересно, сидел ли он один по собственному выбору или же потому, что большинству людей казалось слишком сложным поддерживать непринуждённую беседу с вулканцем. Но кроме него свободное место было только рядом с борелианцем, который высасывал слизняков живьём, и Нийота думала, что если запрета на то, чтобы заниматься _таким_ прилюдно, до сих пор не существовало, то он, чёрт возьми, определённо должен был появиться. 

Спок посмотрел на неё с нейтральным выражением на лице.

— Места не распределены заранее; вы можете есть, где пожелаете. С моей стороны было бы нелогично возражать. 

Нийота решила расценить это как согласие. Она села напротив, оставив четыре других места пустовать. Принявшись за салат, она, к своему облегчению, заметила, что вулканец был так аккуратен в еде, как она и предполагала: он ловко разрезал ножом слегка поджаренные овощи, прежде чем отправлять их в рот с точностью под стать военной операции. 

— Что-то не так, кадет? 

Ох ты ж. Нийота поняла, что пялилась на него всё это время. 

— Прошу прощения, — извинилась она. — Моя соседка по комнате с Ориона. У них там странные запреты насчёт еды, и, по-моему, я потихоньку начинаю их перенимать. 

— Использование слова «странные» подразумевает неуместную негативную оценку культурных обычаев вашей соседки. Насколько мне известно, на Орионе не распространены сексуальные табу, характерные для большинства обществ галактики. Вне сомнения некоторые аспекты земной культуры могут показаться странными тому, кто вырос на Орионе. 

— И не говорите.

— Я выразился неясно? — выгнул бровь Спок. 

— Нет, это… — Нийота запнулась. — Это просто такое выражение. Я согласилась с вами. 

— А. Понятно. — Спок продолжил развивать свою мысль, расторопно разрезая крупные овощи на тарелке на более мелкие куски, одинаковые по форме и размеру. — Задумайтесь о сходствах между поглощением пищи и половой близостью. И то, и другое – необходимые биологические потребности. И то, и другое служит источником физического удовлетворения. 

— И то, и другое, в общем-то, отвратительно, если как следует подумать о том, что оно из себя представляет.

Спок ответил не сразу. Не знай она о вулканцах, вполне могла бы подумать, что её высказывание его позабавило. 

— Это утверждение… не лишено смысла. 

— По-вашему, получается, что либо все культурные запреты странные, либо странных запретов не существует вовсе.

— По-моему, тяжело успешно устанавливать дипломатические отношения с другими видами, если априори считать их обычаи нелепыми и недостойными внимания. 

Нийота медленно кивнула, обдумывая это высказывание.

— Нужно понимать культуру, а не только язык. С универсальным переводчиком не составляет труда перевести буквальные значения слов с одного языка на другой, но он ничего не скажет тебе о скрывающихся за ними культурных коннотациях. 

— Именно. К тому же, универсальный переводчик ни в коей мере нельзя считать совершенным и непогрешимым. Зачастую он даёт один и тот же перевод на стандартный нескольким словам с различными оттенками в значении. Возьмём к примеру блюдо векх, которое я сейчас ем. — Он указал на тарелку перед собой. — На Вулкане его готовят из шести различных корнеплодов. В рецепте академической столовой все они заменены на один, так как их названия переводятся на стандартный одинаково. Конечный результат… — он задумался, а затем заключил: — ...оставляет желать лучшего. 

— Я слышала, в Хейте есть отличный ресторан вулканской кухни, — сказала Нийота и тут же об этом пожалела, потому что прозвучало так, словно она с ним заигрывала. И да, несмотря на строгую причёску и острый разлёт бровей, он был _привлекательным_ мужчиной, но ещё офицером и, ко всему прочему, _вулканцем_. О чём она только думала? Она поспешила добавить: — Эм, простите, коммандер, я не хотела вас оскорбить…

Но Спок выглядел лишь слегка озадаченным.

— С чего бы мне обижаться на рекомендацию ресторана? 

Нийота выдохнула с облегчением.

— Ни с чего.

Очевидно, то, что большинство людей принимали за вулканское высокомерие, на самом деле было всего лишь определённым непониманием земных социальных норм. Возможно, Спок по-своему был так же сбит с толку человеческими обычаями, как и Гейла. 

Покончив с едой, Спок встал, поднимая поднос, дабы отнести его обратно на ленту. 

— У меня назначена встреча на 1400. Мне пора идти. 

— Разумеется, — ответила Нийота, а затем добавила: — Надеюсь, я не испортила вам обед. 

— Напротив, — возразил он, прежде чем уйти. — Обсуждение показалось мне весьма стимулирующим. Благодарю вас за компанию.

***

— Оооо, — протянула Гейла, — ты показалась ему _стимулирующей_.

Она лежала на полотенце по соседству с Нийотой на крыше общежития Сурак. Вообще-то выходить на крышу было запрещено, но камер наблюдения тут не было. Опираясь на локоть, Нийота перечитывала конспекты, которые сохранила на своём планшете за день, добавляя теги и распределяя их по категориям для упрощения последующей работы. Только вернувшаяся с тренировки по плаванию Гейла красила ногти на ногах в ярко-синий цвет. Влажные рыжие локоны свободно спадали на её голые плечи; сняв купальник, дабы просушить его на солнце, она даже не подумала что-нибудь на себя накинуть. Отсутствие запретов касательно секса, кажется, значило и отсутствие запретов на наготу; поначалу это немного обескураживало, но со временем Нийота обнаружила, что практически перестала замечать. Чего нельзя было сказать о большинстве кадетов: как парней, так и значительной части девушек, – так что за пределами комнаты Гейла приберегала свои нудистские наклонности исключительно для крыши. 

Она многозначительно ухмылялась. Нийота шлёпнула её по ноге краем полотенца. 

— Отвали. 

Но угомонить Гейлу было не так-то просто.

— Ты хочешь с ним переспать? 

— Нет! — тотчас же отреклась Нийота. Гейла выразительно на неё посмотрела. Нийота вздохнула: она быстро стала понимать, что у Гейлы было превосходное чутьё на враньё, когда речь шла о сексуальном влечении. Скорее всего, это являлось результатом того, что ей не приходилось мысленно пробираться сквозь запутанные социальные нормы земной культуры. — Ну ладно, хорошо, возможно, чуть-чуть. Но так это обычно у нас не работает. Для начала нам нужно хотя бы вместе поужинать. Уф, прости, — добавила она, заметив, как скривилась Гейла. Чтобы сменить тему, она спросила: — Разве тебе не нужен солнцезащитный крем? 

— Ещё чего, — ответила Гейла. — Мне нужно получать больше солнечной энергии, а не меньше. Я и так недостаточно фотосинтезирую. 

Нийота открыла рот, чтобы ответить, а затем замерла, отмотала сказанное обратно и проиграла это предложение заново у себя в голове.

— Ты… фотосинтезируешь? 

— А что это, по-твоему, такое, зелёная краска? — спросила Гейла, шлёпая себя по бедру. 

— Это… хлорофилл? — изумлённо произнесла Нийота. — Погоди-ка. Я думала, орионцы – млекопитающие. 

— Так и есть. Это симбиоз. Я частично мох на клеточном уровне. Где-то около четверти необходимой энергии я получаю напрямую от солнца. 

— И поэтому ты так часто ходишь голышом, — поняла наконец Нийота. 

— Да, но ещё мне это просто нравится. — Гейла потянулась, так что теперь послеполуденное солнце омывало своим светом каждый кусочек её кожи. Она выглядела сонной и довольной, как обычно бывает с людьми после того, как они плотно покушают, и Нийоте захотелось узнать, каково это, впитывать в себя энергию солнца непосредственно, через кожу. Неудивительно, что на Орионе существовали запреты насчёт еды; по сравнению с этим процессом поглощение пищи должно было казаться неопрятным и малопродуктивным. Перекатившись на живот, Гейла начала красить ногти на руках, довольно мурлыча от того, что солнце согревало ей спину. — Итак, ты хочешь переспать с милашкой-вулканцем. Что оставляет лишь один важный вопрос: хочет ли он переспать с тобой? 

— Не знаю. Я разговаривала с ним всего раз.

— Ты могла бы просто спросить.

— Он вулканец, — возразила Нийота. — Они к сексу относятся ещё страннее, чем люди. Ты знала, что на медицинском даже не преподают репродуктивную биологию вулканцев? Этого не позволяет Вулканское верховное командование. Даже _сами вулканцы_ , наверное, не знают, откуда берутся маленькие вулканята. 

— Почему все в этой части галактики так заморачиваются по поводу секса? — Гейла взмахнула кисточкой от лака, дабы подчеркнуть свою мысль. — Вам всем жилось бы намного легче, если бы вы просто забили. Ох, да чтоб его _зажевало_ , — выругалась она, когда синяя капля слетела с кисточки на полотенце.

— И это говорит женщина, которая считает еду непристойностью. 

— Всего три слова: макароны с сыром, — ответила она. — Больше мне добавить нечего.

***

Но проблема, как переспать со Споком – или поужинать, или даже хотя бы просто узнать его поближе, – была, скорее, теоретического, нежели практического характера, потому что вскоре после этого он испарился.

Он исчез со своего обычного места в столовой, и где-то неделю спустя его оккупировала шумная компания телларитов. Нийота не придавала этому особого значения, пока случайно не подслушала разговор двоих четверокурсников с фонологии, которые обсуждали, что Спок не появлялся на занятиях уже пару недель и его замещал другой преподаватель. Она аккуратно поспрашивала, однако никто, похоже, не знал, в чём дело. 

Когда Нийота так и не нашла Спока и не узнала, что с ним произошло, по прошествии трёх недель, она решила взять дело в свои руки. 

Она стояла у лекционного зала, где проходили занятия по продвинутой фонологии, ожидая, пока оттуда выйдут все присутствовавшие в тот день четверокурсники. Когда зал опустел, она вошла. 

Замещающий профессор, синекожий, безволосый болианец, наводил порядок на столе, собирая свои вещи. 

— Лекции по лингвистике для первокурсников проходят в другом зале, — сказал он, когда Нийота к нему подошла.

— Я знаю, — ответила она. — Вообще-то я хотела спросить насчёт коммандера Спока. Я слышала, что он перепоручил вам вести свой курс, и я хотела бы узнать… — Она замялась. _«Я хотела бы узнать, всё ли с ним в порядке»_ звучало как-то чересчур лично в отношении того, кого она едва знала. — Я надеялась прослушать его курс фонологии в следующем семестре и хотела узнать, будет ли он читать его. 

— Я бы ответил вам, если бы знал, — произнёс профессор, по большей части сосредоточившись на электронном планировщике, который был у него в руках. — Мистеру Споку нездоровится уже несколько недель.

А вот это уже было неожиданно. Нийота не могла представить себе вулканца, слёгшего с гриппом или чем-то подобным. 

— Ему оказывают медицинскую помощь? 

— О да. — Нийота почувствовала странное облегчение, которое тут же исчезло, когда он продолжил: — Врачи на его родной планете поймут, в чём дело, я уверен. 

— Ему придётся вернуться на Вулкан? 

Ответом ей послужило пожатие плечами.

— Вы же знаете вулканцев: они помешаны на секретности относительно своего биологического строения. И хотя ваша забота трогательна, кадет, лучше бы вам направить её на учёбу. 

С этими словами он спешно удалился из кабинета, хмуро глядя в своё расписание.

***

До сих пор Нийота была в обучающем госпитале академии Звёздного флота всего однажды, когда проходила медицинский осмотр перед зачислением, а затем пару раз заходила, чтобы спросить компьютер медцентра, как добраться до того или иного места, на что тот отвечал ей своим спокойным, безэмоциональным женским голосом. Обнаружив необходимую палату, она подошла к медпосту.

— Я к коммандеру Споку. 

— Что ж, будешь первой, — ответила медсестра. — Проходи, он не спит. 

Когда Нийота вошла, Спок сидел на кровати. На его лице не отразилось удивления – удивление, Нийота не сомневалась, входило в число тех эмоций, которым вулканцы говорили однозначное «нет», – но он всё-таки выгнул бровь.

— Кадет. Это… неожиданно. Прошу, садитесь.

Он указал на стоящее по соседству с кроватью кресло; движение вышло на удивление неуклюжим и нескоординированным. Он и правда был болен, Нийота в этом убедилась. Она села, отметив, насколько пустой казалась комната без открыток с пожеланиями выздоровления или маленьких подарков, которые с почти стопроцентной вероятностью можно было бы обнаружить в палате больного землянина. 

— Как вы себя чувствуете? 

— Я болен впервые с младенчества, и, признаться, этот опыт мне неприятен, – ответил Спок. 

Он произнёс это настолько ворчливо, что Нийота не смогла сдержать улыбку.

— Никто не любит болеть.

— И то верно.

— Я слышала, вы возвращаетесь на Вулкан. Вернётесь к следующему семестру? 

— Не знаю. Если диагноз будет поставлен и меня вылечат, то я, конечно же, вернусь. Однако моя физиология… уникальна, отчего возникают осложнения, которые не встречаются у других вулканцев. Болезнь совпала с моим первым длительным пребыванием за пределами Вулкана. Логика подсказывает, что это не просто совпадение. 

— Думаете, что-то в атмосфере Земли вызывает вашу болезнь? Какой-то аллерген? 

— Или, возможно, отсутствие чего-то. Если одно из этих предположений верно, мне, вероятно, придётся пересмотреть свои планы касательно будущей карьеры. Будет сложно служить в Звёздном флоте, если я не смогу отлучаться с Вулкана на какой-либо продолжительный период времени. В подобном исходе была бы сокрыта… определённая ирония. — Он говорил с полузакрытыми глазами; казалось, что у него едва оставались силы, а его лицо выглядело измождённым и было лишено всякого выражения. В его голосе, однако, звучала утомлённая покорность с вкраплениями горечи, и этот тон сказал ей всё, что ей нужно было знать. Спок, должно быть, и сам это осознал, потому что сказал: — Вы должны простить меня, кадет. В настоящий момент мне не всегда удаётся держать эмоции под контролем. 

Про себя Нийота подумала, что вполне нормально слегка дать волю эмоциям, когда перед тобой маячит возможный конец карьеры по медицинским причинам. 

— Я вынужден попросить вас удалиться. Мне нужно отдохнуть. Моя выносливость значительно сократилась.

— Разумеется, — ответила Нийота, поднимаясь, чтобы уйти, но остановилась у двери. — Мне понравилось обедать с вами. Возможно, мы могли бы это повторить, когда вы вернётесь в следующем семестре. 

— Это приемлемо, — согласился Спок и открыл глаза. — Мне кажется, вы до сих пор не назвали мне своё имя. 

— Нийота Ухура. 

— Ваше посещение не требовалось, кадет Ухура. Однако оно было… приятным. 

Нийота улыбнулась.

— Рада слышать, мистер Спок.

***

Нийота остановилась, чтобы просканировать простирающуюся перед ними местность, ощущая себя крошечной и незначительной под бескрайним небом.

— Ты уверена, что мы правильно идём? 

Гейла уставилась в карту, которую несла.

— Эм. Возможно? 

— Дай посмотрю. — Нийота взяла карту и, изучив её, достала компас из кармана полевой куртки, сверяя направление, в котором они двигались. — Нам надо туда, — заключила она, указывая в нужную сторону.

— Ох, класс. Снова в гору, — вздохнула Гейла. — Скажи честно, тебя хотя бы немного не прельщает идея воспользоваться коммуникатором, чтобы связаться с базой и сказать, что мы потерялись и нам нужна эвакуация? 

— Это автоматический незачёт, — заметила Нийота.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, это я переживу.

— Тебя заставят пересдавать. Нельзя окончить первый курс, не научившись самостоятельно ориентироваться в незнакомой местности. Что ты станешь делать, если тебя сразу же назначат в десантный отряд? 

— Пойду за тем, кто знает, что делает, — ответила Гейла. 

Нийота рассмеялась. 

— Пойдём. Устроим привал на вершине. 

Ворча, Гейла последовала за ней, и ещё через полчаса подъёма они наконец забрались в гору. Отсюда открывался превосходный вид; Земля была густо населённой планетой, но здесь, в самом сердце Йеллоустонского парка, было легко поверить, что они исследуют новый мир вдали от цивилизации. Нийоту пробило дрожью от одной только мысли, и она задумалась, насколько более мощным, должно быть, будет это чувство, когда она точно будет знать, что это действительно так, когда это больше не будет притворством в целях тренировки. 

Гейла уселась на плоский камень, чтобы отдохнуть, а Нийота достала бутылку с водой и сделала глоток, предварительно повернувшись так, чтобы та её не видела. В животе у неё заурчало: они лазали по горам с самого утра, и им предстоял ещё долгий путь. 

— Отличное место для пикника, — заметила она без задней мысли.

— Пикника? 

Конечно же, Гейле это понятие было незнакомо. Нийота слегка поморщилась, осознав, что теперь ей придётся объяснять, что это такое. 

— Это когда ешь на природе.

Гейла покачала головой. 

— Ну и _извращение_ , — сказала она, но, скорее, весело, чем с отвращением. Это приободрило Нийоту достаточно, чтобы поднять неловкую тему обеда. 

Она скинула рюкзак и достала оттуда завёрнутый в фольгу полевой паёк. 

— К слову об извращениях… 

— Да, — отозвалась Гейла, — я тоже, — что, как по опыту знала Нийота, было наиболее близким вербальным признанием того, что ей хочется есть. Открыв свой рюкзак, Гейла достала оттуда точно такой же паёк с такими предосторожностями, с которыми обычно обращаются с ультразвуковыми гранатами, а затем повертела его в руках, не открывая.

«Самое время куда-то удалиться», – подумала Нийота. Оглядевшись, она обнаружила неподалёку достаточно большой валун, за которым её не было бы видно, если бы она села по другую его сторону, к тому же, он бы защищал её от солнца и ветра. 

— Я вернусь через десять минут, — сказала она, поднимаясь. 

— Тебе необязательно уходить, — раздался голос Гейлы позади неё. 

Нийота замерла и обернулась, подумав, что она, вероятно, что-то не так поняла. Но Гейла так и продолжала держать свой паёк в руках, и, хотя её лицо выражало дискомфорт и неуверенность, Нийота знала, что она не ослышалась. 

— В тот день, когда мы пошли в картинную галерею, — тихо начала Гейла, — я решила всё бросить и вернуться домой. Моя клановая мать не хотела, чтобы я вступала в Звёздный флот. Она прочитала мне огромную лекцию перед отъездом. Сказала, что все люди – злостные жеватели, что они заставят меня принимать таблетки, чтобы изменить биохимические процессы в моём организме, что они считают всех орионцев рабами или работорговцами и ненавидят нас за это. — Она пожала плечом и печально улыбнулась. — Я думала, она просто пыталась запугать меня, но когда я приехала, то поняла, что практически всё из того, о чём она предупреждала меня, оказалось правдой. Единственное, о чём она мне не сказала… это то, что ты сам решаешь, кто является частью твоего клана. А есть вместе с кланом это нормально. Так что… ешь со мной. 

Нийоте потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы полностью осознать, что именно предлагала ей Гейла. А затем она медленно произнесла: 

— Если ты не против.

— Я не против.

Кивнув, Нийота села на камень рядом с Гейлой. Она подождала, пока та медленно и осторожно начала распаковывать паёк, и только потом принялась распечатывать свой, активируя саморазогрев, проследовав инструкциям на упаковке. Лоток завибрировал у неё в руках, и, когда она открыла крышку, от вырвавшегося изнутри аромата у неё потекли слюнки. Качество еды едва ли было сравнимо с ресторанным, но после целого утра физических нагрузок это не имело никакого значения. 

С трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не приняться за еду с налёта, Нийота дождалась, пока Гейла, воспользовавшись тонкой палочкой, не подцепила что-то из своего лотка. Она принялась вытаскивать это, и Нийота увидела маленький белый кубик, напоминающий тофу. Она отвернулась, прежде чем Гейла засунула его в рот, и больше не поднимала взгляд. 

Она умирала от голода, но заставила себя есть маленькими порциями, жуя и глотая так тихо, как только возможно. Они ели свои пайки в абсолютной тишине, сидя бок о бок на солнце в глуши на самой густо населённой планете Федерации, и Нийота подумала, что это одновременно самое странное и самое нормальное из всего, что с ней случалось. 

Закончив с едой, Нийота убрала пустой лоток в рюкзак. Когда она повернулась, то обнаружила, что Гейла откинулась на камне, подставляя лицо солнцу. 

— Сколько нам ещё идти? 

Нийота вновь изучила карту.

— Километров двадцать. 

— Тогда стоит подзарядиться, — заключила Гейла и начала снимать куртку. — Не против, если я?..

— Валяй, — махнула рукой Нийота. 

Меньше чем через минуту Гейла уже купалась в лучах солнца, обнажив ему всё своё насыщенное хлорофиллом тело от пяток до корней волос. 

— Оооо, — довольно протянула она. — Просто _блеск_. Клянусь, солнце здесь светит куда лучше. — Она пошевелила пальцами ног. — Ты увидишься со Споком до его отъезда? 

— Вряд ли. «Каролина» отправляется на Вулкан сегодня. Скорее всего, он отбудет на ней. 

— Что ж, полный _отстой_ , — с чувством произнесла Гейла. Это разговорное выражение стандартного языка она переняла с энтузиазмом, однако Нийота подозревала, что употребляла его она с несколько иными оттенками в значении. 

— Да, — согласилась Нийота. Она почувствовала нечто, похожее на сожаление, при мысли, что, вероятно, никогда больше не увидит Спока, что было странно, учитывая, что в общем-то почти его не знала. Но даже пары мимолётных разговоров оказалось достаточно, чтобы она начала испытывать к нему симпатию, и ей было жаль, что у неё не будет возможности узнать его получше. Удивительно, как всё порой оборачивалось и крошечные случайности поворачивали жизнь в новое русло. Если бы имя Гейлы транслитерировали по-другому, если бы Маза согласилась переселить Нийоту в другую комнату, если бы Споку не пришлось бросить свою карьеру, не успела она даже начаться, из-за какой-то особенности Земли, которая отрицательно сказывалась на его здоровье…

( _«Или, возможно, отсутствие чего-то»._ )

Нийота замерла. Она так долго и пристально смотрела на Гейлу, что смутила даже орионку. 

— Нийота? Что-то не так? 

Подняв палец, та указала на неё.

— Если ты не будешь получать достаточно солнечного света, ты заболеешь.

— Ну да, — ответила та. — Световая недостаточность достаточно распространена. От неё становишься вялым и раздражительным, и нужно увеличить потребление солнечной энергии, чтобы вылечиться.

Нийота поднялась на ноги.

— Я знаю, что не так со Споком, — воскликнула она. — Пойдём, нам нужно вернуться сейчас же. Я запрошу немедленную эвакуацию. 

Она достала коммуникатор.

— Погоди, погоди! — вскочила Гейла. — Нам придётся проходить всё это _снова_!

— Ты же сказала, что переживёшь. 

— Когда я говорила это, то не думала, что мне в самом деле придётся пересдавать! 

— Гейла… — начала Нийота. — Представь, каково бы тебе было, если бы тебе пришлось оставить Звёздный флот. 

С мгновение её разрывали противоречия, а затем она кивнула.

— Ладно. Думаю, я справлюсь с одним заваленным экзаменом. Но ты ведь объяснишь мне, что происходит, так?

— Позже, времени нет, — ответила Нийота, переключая коммуникатор на канал экстренной связи, который им велено было использовать только в том случае, если им нужно будет прервать выполнение полевого задания. — Возможно, «Каролина» уже покидает орбиту. 

— Хорошо, но ты _явно_ будешь мне за это должна, — решительно скрестила руки на груди Гейла и нахмурилась. — Чего ты ждёшь? Ты же сказала, что времени нет.

— Всегда есть время на то, чтобы одеться, Гейла.

— Ох. Точно.

_Неделю спустя._

— Разрешите присоединиться к вам, кадет Ухура?

Оторвав взгляд от тарелки, Нийота обнаружила Спока, стоящего по другую сторону стола в академической столовой. 

— С моей стороны было бы нелогично возражать. 

Спок так посмотрел на неё, что Нийоте на секунду показалось, что ей сейчас придётся объяснять ему концепцию дружеского подтрунивания. Однако он лишь кивнул, поставил свой поднос на стол и занял место напротив. 

— Выглядите гораздо лучше, чем когда мы виделись в прошлый раз, — сказала она, и это была правда: неделю назад он лежал на парящей кровати, готовясь к транспортировке на «Каролину» и прочь с Земли.

— Я пока что чувствую себя ещё довольно вяло, — заметил Спок, — но моё состояние улучшается с каждым днём.

Он достал небольшой пузырёк и откупорил его. Наклонив его, он налил в ложку немного тягучей зелёной жидкости и проглотил её. Нийота была уверена, что едва заметная гримаса ей не померещилась. Даже вулканцы не любили принимать лекарства.

Она подвинула к нему нетронутый стакан фруктового сока. 

— Вот, возьмите. Выпейте, чтобы отбить вкус.

Он не отказался и сделал глоток.

— Удивительно, что отсутствие всего одной аминокислоты оказывает такое заметное воздействие на весь организм. — Он на мгновение задумался. — Стоит добавить, что я весьма впечатлён, что кадет, специализирующийся в коммуникации, смог поставить верный диагноз, когда это оказалось не под силу квалифицированным врачам.

— Мне просто повезло, — ответила Нийота. — И вообще, я не ставила диагноз: я просто догадалась, что у вас возникла… проблема с переводом. 

Спок выгнул бровь.

— Так сказать, конечно, тоже можно. Если бы я знал, что неточный перевод конкретных ингредиентов вулканских блюд ведёт к тому, что в академической столовой подают еду, в которой недостаёт элемента, крайне необходимого для поддержания моего здоровья, я бы, возможно, был более красноречив в своих жалобах касательно местного уровня питания. 

Нийота с мгновение смотрела на него, пытаясь понять, было ли его высказывание тем, за что она его приняла: шуткой. Выражение его лица было абсолютно нейтральным, но опять же, кому ещё удалось бы шутить с непроницаемым лицом, если не вулканцу?

— С другой стороны, — продолжил Спок, — стопроцентный вулканец не так сильно пострадал бы от недостатка этой аминокислоты, как я. И, хотя доктора упорно трудились, нельзя винить их в том, что у них нет доступа к полной информации, касающейся физиологии вулканцев. Возможно, урок, который стоит извлечь из этой ситуации, заключается в том, что налаживание контактов с другими культурами всегда предпочтительно.

— Да, — согласилась Нийота. — Могу сказать это и по своему опыту.

— Что приводит меня к цели этого разговора, — плавно перешёл Спок. — Кадет Ухура, я перед вами в огромном долгу.

Нийота покачала головой.

— Врачи на Вулкане быстро бы поняли, что с вами не так, стоило бы вам только туда прилететь. 

— Но тогда мне бы пришлось отказаться от своего места в академии, по крайней мере, до конца учебного года. Так что я, как уже говорил, премного благодарен. — Он сделал паузу. — Я беседовал с вашей соседкой, кадетом Уху.

«О нет», – подумала Нийота. Она попыталась вообразить разговор Спока и Гейлы и не смогла придумать ни единого сценария, который бы не закончился страшнейшим позором для всех участвующих сторон. 

— Неужели? — спросила она наконец, пытаясь сохранить голос настолько безэмоциональным, насколько это было возможно.

— Я спросил у неё, что, на её взгляд, было бы подходящим знаком выражения благодарности. 

О _нет_. Нийота изо всех сил старалась не сморщиться. Она сделала глубокий вдох.

— Вы знаете, что в культуре Ориона принято выражать эмоции посредством, эм, физических отношений… 

— Она предложила пригласить вас на ужин, — сказал Спок.

Нийота остановилась на полуслове.

— …На ужин?

— Из достоверных источников мне известно, что в городе есть отличный ресторан вулканской кухни. — Лицо Спока оставалось серьёзным, но около глаз сформировались тоненькие морщинки. «Его это позабавило», – подумала Нийота. Он _стопроцентно_ смеялся над ней. — Он называется «Йем-тукх Нар-тор’и». На стандарте это означает…

— «Приемлемая еда», — перевела Нийота. Разумеется, он назывался именно так. Какое ещё имя можно было дать вулканскому ресторану?

Ни с того ни с сего всё это стало для неё слишком. Она засмеялась, а когда прикрыла рот рукой, чтобы заглушить звук, ей удалось лишь превратить его в полуфырканье. 

— Я… ох, простите, коммандер Спок, — произнесла она, когда наконец смогла говорить спокойно. Он смотрел на неё озадаченно, однако приступ смеха, вероятно, был для него не более странен, чем все остальные проявления эмоций, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться ежедневно. — Мы все такие странные, не так ли? Люди, вулканцы, орионцы – все мы со своими чудными обычаями, которые толком не можем объяснить даже самим себе. Но мы всё равно пытаемся понять друг друга. Разве это не странно? Разве это не… — Мысль оборвалась, так как она не смогла подобрать подходящее слово.

— Лично я, — сказал Спок, — всегда считал это довольно удивительным.

— Удивительно, — согласилась Нийота. Подавшись вперёд, она поставила локти на стол и положила подбородок на сцепленные руки. — Мистер Спок, давайте пообедаем.


End file.
